Unstitched
by LizWarr
Summary: Spirit attempts to teach Stein that experimenting on others is not a nice thing to do. SpiritxStein and just a little blood.


**I'm still new to this whole writing a fic for the internet thing. I'm really only writing to keep myself entertained so don't take anything here too seriously. Also I have far from finished watching Soul Eater. Just saw episode 8 when this idea creeped into my mind. I'll say sorry now for any OOC-ness, grammar screw ups or anything else, as said I'm new to this.  
I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, Dr Stein would wear much less clothing. True story.**

**Oyes and some warnings I guess. SpiritxStein, medical play, blood. Let's go!**

A heavy crash. The clatter of small metal objects hitting the tiled floor. Dead silence.

Spirit remained totally still, sitting with his knees up, back pressed to the laboratory wall. After a long pause the redhead realised he had been holding his breath and exhaled. Panting now he slowly pushed himself up into a kneeling position before dropping onto all fours and cautiously crawling forward. About 6 or 7 feet away, Dr Stein lay sprawled on the laboratory floor. Still a good arms reach from him, Spirit stopped moving. He picked up one of the surgical tools from the floor and used the blunt end to reach out and poke Stein's arm. Gently at first, then a little harder. "Doctor? ... Doctor Stein? Are you...?"  
The silver-haired male gave no sound, nor did he move. It was hard to tell from here, Stein currently lying on his side with his back to Spirit, but he didn't appear to be breathing. Panic began rise in the redhead, causing his heart to beat so hard he could hear it in his ears.

It had been an accident. Self defence. No one could say any different. Stein had been talking, saying those things again. '_A lot must have changed now that you're a death scythe' _he'd said with that twisted smile of his plastered across his pale face. _'I'd like to have another look inside you' _he had picked up a scalpel, turned on Spirit. _'I think right now would be just fine, I must say I'm quite excited to work on you again, hnn where should I make the first incision?' _His voice had been, as always, eerily calm as he spoke while advancing on Spirit. The redhead had backed up, right into the wall where he stood with his hands out, yelling franticly at the doctor to keep that scalpel 'the hell away' from him. Suddenly, the taller man had made a quick move forward and as an automatic reaction Spirit grabbed out randomly for something, anything to use as a weapon. His hand found a slightly oversized hypodermic needle, swung it round and jabbed it hard into Stein's right arm. He regretted it almost instantly, seeing the silver-haired man wince and stumble backward. With one heck of a crash he had gone down, hitting the tiled floor and dragging a tray of surgical equipment with him.  
Now there he lay, not moving at all.

Swallowing hard, Spirit moved around to the other side of the Doctor. 2 things caught his attention right away. Firstly, from this side he could see that the other man had still not let go of that damn scalpel, the cutting tool still held stubbornly in the doctor's left hand. Secondly, the syringe had fallen out. It laid completely empty close by. He picked it up and examined it, more than a little irritated to find that it was unlabeled. "Yeah way to not label you're stuff, real smart!" he snapped at Stein, despite the fact that he most likely couldn't hear him right now.  
Setting down the needle, Spirit slowly got to doing what he had probably been putting off. He placed two fingers to the doctors slightly parted lips and leaned down close to listen. Thankfully he felt and heard breathing. With a huge sigh of relief the redhead let himself fall back into a sitting position.

Gradually the panic faded as Spirit watched the unconscious doctor. His face was almost expressionless, yellow eyes half lidded behind those huge silver-framed glasses. Now, without that sinister smile he looked harmless. Well, mostly harmless. Sort of. The worst thing about this was that he wouldn't learn. Spirit knew full well that Stein would try to operate on him again, as soon as the opportunity came up. If anything the doctor would only be more tenacious next time.  
The fading panic gave way to anger. Only slight at first, but growing. Who did he think he was anyway? Thinking he could go around just cutting up whoever he pleased, sick bastard. One of these days someone should try sticking a scalpel in _him. _Then he'd learn what it was like. Maybe he'd stop treating people like specimens and-

Spirit bit his bottom lip softly. Someone _should. _

For a good few minutes the redhead remained still, just considering the 'what ifs' of his idea. To be honest, he doubted that he would actually act on it. Just thinking about it, that's all. No harm in thinking.  
His gaze shifted from the unconscious doctor to one of the operating tables close by. Then, a little surprised with himself and highly doubting that this was really a good idea, Spirit got to his feet. Dragging Stein to the table wasn't difficult, but getting him off the ground was another matter entirely. "What the hell makes you so...hnnng heavy? Do you eat those giant screws or something" he strained, trying his hardest to pull Stein up onto the table. Amazingly, the doctor didn't wake up, though Spirit could swear that the silver-haired man was smirking now. It was as if he could tell, even while unconscious, that he was causing Spirit grief.  
Somehow, he eventually managed it. Giving himself a moment to breath, Spirit glanced around. Too late to stop now really, after he'd gone to all that effort to get the doctor up on the operating table. At this point he was sure he wouldn't actually hurt the other male, just give him a little scare. Teach him a lesson.  
Nothing to do now but wait...

* * *

It was quite a while before Dr Stein began to stir, opening his eyes only to quickly close them again, flinching at the light. Most likely a headache, or he still felt fuzzy from the sedative. Probably both. Spirit jumped up right away, picking up the scalpel that he had earlier had to pry from Stein's grip. "You're awake then? We can start the experiment!" Spirit said, standing at the side of the table with the cutting tool raised in one hand. For dramatic effect he attempted a scary smile, only to realise just then that the table was too high for him to properly stand over the other man. He probably looked about as intimidating as a school girl right now. Just perfect. Even worse, Stein was looking at him completely unfazed.  
Annoyed that his little plan to give the doctor a fright wasn't going the way he pictured it, Spirit looked around for a way to lower the operating table, or at least something to stand on. Seeing nothing, but determined to get more of a reaction from the other male then just a blank glare, Spirit put a hand on the metal table and hoisted himself up. Still smiling more confidently then he actually felt, the redhead positioned himself with one knee on either side of the doctors hips, straddling him. "That's better." He meant it too, now pretty much sitting on Stein, Spirit felt much more in control.  
The scalpel hovered over the doctor's stitched shirt, "where shall we start..." his azure eyes met Stein's yellow ones. From behind those glasses, the doctor still appeared unfazed. Mildly interested perhaps but far from afraid. No good. Spirit pushed the tip of the tip of the scalpel under the other man's shirt and slowly dragged it up toward Stein's chin, neatly tearing the fabric as he did.

"What are we doing then?" Stein finally spoke up, eerily calm as always. He sounded a little drowsy though, probably still under the affect of the drug, which would explain why he hadn't attempted to move yet.  
"Just a little experiment, finding out how much nasty scientists like having their own bodies dissected for a change." Spirit said back, trying to sound just as calm as he pushed the torn fabric out of the way. Stein had such pale skin, broken in places by small cut lines and black stitches. The evidence of his self-experimenting would have looked disgusting on anyone else, but they were just as much a part of Stein as everything else. Spirit traced one of the lines with the fingertips of his free hand.  
"I see" the other man replied, before shifting his gaze from Spirit up to the ceiling. "Very interesting..."

Spirit's lip twitched. Still nothing? _Seriously?_ He gave a small sigh and put the scalpel to his own lip, thinking. He should have known it would take more than this to get the reaction he wanted. To be honest, the redhead had no idea what to do now. He couldn't let Stein realise that though.  
Tilting his head, Spirit's eyes moved over the other man's face, down his chest and stomach. He couldn't really cut him. There was no way he could do anything like that.  
His azure gaze followed one of the stitch lines, one that snaked up from Stein's hip and across his chest. It looked fairly recent. Well, if he couldn't cut him then maybe he could...

With a slightly shaky hand Spirit brought the scalpel down, pressing the side of the blade against the doctor's pale skin and ever-so-carefully pushing it under one of the little black stitches. He turned the cutting tool upward, pulling the stitch taut. Strand by strand the fabric broke, before the stitch was sliced completely.  
A little more confident, Spirit severed another stitch followed by a third before glancing up at Stein's face with a cocky grin. His smile dropped instantly when he saw Stein's expression. Golden, half lidded eyes gazed up at the ceiling calmly. He was completely relaxed.

More then a little irritated, the redhead leaned forward, scalpel raised and yelled "Hey you! This isn't a day at the poolside y'know!"  
To that, Stein simply smiled at Spirit, then turned his attention back to the ceiling.  
Frustrated and further enraged that this bastard doctor had the nerve to give him patronising smiles and ignore him, Spirit swung the scalpel again. In one swift movement the tool sliced open a good number of the stitches that trailed across Stein's face.

For a few seconds their eyes locked, both obviously shocked at what Spirit just did. The scalpel had cut maybe a little too hard, reopening the cut that the stitches no longer held together. From the neat little cut line that curved upwards from under Stein's right ear to the bridge of his nose, blood trickled down his face. Spirits eyes widened. He couldn't stop staring. The deep crimson liquid dripped onto the metal table, a small pool forming there. Against that pale skin and silvery hair, the blood appeared such a vivid red. Had he _really_ done that?  
Using the scalpel, the redhead poked at the skin under the cut, tugging it downward just a little. The blood came quicker, staining strands of the doctors hair where it touched, running down the right side of his face.  
Biting his own bottom lip softly, Spirit met eyes with Dr Stein again. He had gotten something from him just then, but the surprise was gone now. The doctor was back to giving only his blank gaze.

He knew he should stop this. It was going to far. No, scratch that, it had already gone too far. Spirit bit down a little harder on his lip. The scalpel shook in his hand. He had gotten a reaction, but only by accident. And he had given away that it was accidental too. _Not enough._

Forcing himself to smile at the doctor, Spirit raised the scalpel again. He placed his free hand on Stein's chest to steady himself, feeling the other man's heartbeat. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Spirit pressed the cutting tool to the unbroken skin of the doctor's chest. Although it didn't show in his face, Spirit felt the doctor brace himself. A little more encouraged by that, he applied pressure carefully and dragged the scalpel outward in a slightly curved line, following the shape of his rib. Watching Stein's face the entire time, the redhead set down the tool for now and prodded the new cut quite roughly. He used his thumb and finger to pull the cut open just enough to get a fingernail in, trailing it just inside the cut across Stein's chest. The doctor flinched, only slightly but it was definitely there.  
A little caught up in the moment, Spirit lifted his now bloodstained finger and, still doing his best to look confident and intimidating, licked it. The tip of his little pink tongue lapped at the blood two or three times before the reality of what he was doing hit him. _Oh gods, so gross! _He actually had to stop himself from shrieking. Fighting to keep the utter disgust from showing on his face, Spirit picked up the scalpel again.

The cut he just made across Stein's chest wasn't bleeding even nearly as much as the one on his face. "You'll have to go a lot deeper than that if you-" the doctor started, almost as if he had just read the redheads mind.

"Shut up" Spirit snapped, cutting the other man off. Not at all pleased that Stein was now trying to give him advise, Spirit pressed the blade against the other man's hipbone. Deeper? He'd give him deeper.  
The blade dug in, twisted a little then sliced downward, following the inside of Stein's hipbone to the hem of his trousers. The doctor gave a small sound, a sort of half gasp half whimper, before going quiet again. Spirit held the scalpel there for a few moments, swallowed hard and pressed down. At the wrong moment the man under him juddered, causing Spirit to loose his balance slightly, he pushed the scalpel much harder then he meant to.

With a yell, the silver haired doctor sat bolt upright on the table. Leaving the scalpel where it was, sticking out of Stein just to the inside of his left hipbone, Spirit lunged forward and put all of his weight behind shoving Stein back down on the operating table. The table rocked as their weight came down on it. The head of that oversized screw hit the table with an awful metallic clang.

Spirit panted a little, now pretty much on top of Stein with both hands on the other man's bloody chest. Their faces just inches apart. He could smell Stein's spilled blood from here, feel his breath. For the moment the other man appeared dazed, probably the knock from his headscrew. An ever so slight blush crossed Spirit's face, pushing himself back up into a kneeling position. Biting down so hard on his bottom lip that it hurt, Spirit pulled the scalpel out of Stein's hip. Blood gushed up from what was more of a stab wound then a cut. With a small gasp, Spirit tugged at Stein's already torn shirt, ripping away some fabric and trying to slow the blood flow with it. That didn't look good. What the hell had possessed him to do that? To far! This had all gone much to far. The redhead felt himself start to panic for the second time that day. Blood soaked the fabric, within just seconds it was absolutely sopping with dark crimson liquid. The same liquid that now coated Spirits hands. Warm, wet and not entirely unpleasant to touch. The redhead discarded the useless blood soaked material, pulling off his own jacket and using that instead. "Its okay, it'll be okay. It'll stop soon. It'll stop and everything will be fine and-" he rambled, growing just a little hysterical.

Figuring it didn't really matter anyway considering the state of him, Spirit held his jacket in place with one hand while attempting to wipe the other clean of blood using Stein's lab coat. Switching hands, Spirit just happened to glance up at the doctor's face. He froze instantly. Stein was no longer dazed, and was watching him intently. The shine on his glasses from his angle made reading his expression difficult, and that somehow made him appear even more sinister than usual. "Well, you're making quite a mess aren't you," the doctor said matter-of-factly. How he still managed that creepily calm tone even at a time like this Spirit had no idea. "It's been interesting but I think we have learned as much as we are going to. I would like to switch places now."

The hairs on the back of Spirits neck stood on end. That was easily the last thing he wanted to hear. He raised his free hand, palm out as if that was going to stop anything and began to stammer. "N-now wait a second, you c-ca-"

Obviously not interested in reasoning, or listening at all, the doctor suddenly arched his back and slammed his elbows down on the table underneath him. Spirit gave a startled cry, tightening his legs against Stein's thigh's in hope of saving his balance. The doctor bucked his hips a second time in attempt to throw the redhead off. "**Stop it!**" Spirit cried out, toppling forward this time. The redhead fell against the other man, closing the gap between them completely. He felt the warm sticky blood seeping though his shirt from the other male's chest. Usually that would bother him no end, but right now a little blood was hardly high on his list of problems.

Pressed against the doctor, practically nose to nose, he was well aware that he was blushing horribly. Evidently Stein also noticed, but as he opened his mouth to say something, Spirit cut him off sharply with "Well what do you expect, grinding against me like that?"

Trying to ignore the twin tinges of red burning in his cheeks, as well as that look Stein just gave him, Spirit clung on tightly. He put his full attention into not getting thrown off. It wasn't as if being this close to the mad doctor was his favourite plan in the world, but he knew full well that if Stein did manage to throw him off things would be pretty damn likely to get a whole lot worse for him.

Having expected the man underneath him to buck again, Spirit was far from prepared for what came next. Simultaneously he felt Stein wrap am arm around his waist, clamping him in place while leaning up and forcefully stealing a kiss. The doctors free hand raked into the back of Spirit's tresses roughly, preventing the redhead from pulling away. Trapped and a little too shocked to react right away, Spirit remained completely still, lips locked with this terrifying madman. He tried to think, put up a little resistance. Nothing. For a short moment, the lab was gone. No cold metal table. No blood. Just the kiss. He parted his lips slightly, allowing the other man's tongue to explore his mouth, deepening the kiss further.  
After a few moments their lips parted, a soft moan escaping Spirits throat.

As if some kind of spell had been broken when the kiss ended, Spirit became re-aware of his surroundings and situation. Suddenly burning up with embarrassment and more than a little disgusted with himself, the redhead pulled back quickly, sitting upright and wiping his mouth over-dramaticly with the back of his hand. "What the **hell** was **that**!" He yelled.

But then he realised what it was. A distraction. A confusing and slightly traumatising distraction but still a distraction.

He clicked to late though, having no time to ready himself when Stein suddenly twisted his body and, using the arm that was still slinked around the Spirits waist, easily hurled him off.  
The redhead went right over the side of the table, crashing shoulder-first onto the cold tiled floor below with a horrible _crunch_. Pain shot through his arm, causing him to cry out. Something splattered on his face then, making Spirit open his eyes. He raised a hand to his face, touching what felt like warm water on his cheek, then looked at his fingers. Blood. His azure eyes lifted slowly from his hand, finding that Stein was now sitting upright on the table, legs over the side looking down at him. Mostly silhouetted, with the ceiling lights behind his head, Stein looked absolutely terrifying from down on the ground. His features almost completely shadowed out, aside from the shine from his round glasses.

Crying out a second time, Spirit attempted to push himself up. Thinking about nothing but getting away from the madman as quickly as possible, he put weight on his damaged arm. It gave way under him, causing the redhead to fall flat against the tiles again. Spirit whimpered softly, wishing silently for his current situation to just go away. If he could just wake up and this all not be happening. Right now he would give almost anything for that.  
He felt and heard the hard slam of Stein's stitched up boots hitting the floor beside him. Closing his eyes tight, the Spirit held his breath. He expected to be dragged up off the floor any second. Up onto that metal table, and then...

Stein simply stepped over him, leaving Spirit where he was on the laboratory floor for the moment. When the redhead opened his eyes, the doctor was over by his workbench with his back to him. What exactly the other male was doing over there, Spirit couldn't see. Not allowing himself to feel relieved just yet, Spirit sat up and leaned to the side, trying to work out what the silver-haired doctor was up to.

"Does it hurt?" Stein asked suddenly, still with his back to Spirit.

"Uuuh" was all Spirit managed at first. "My uh, arm does..."

Stein nodded, slid something into his lab coat pocket and then turned around. Spirit shuffled a little as the doctor walked towards him, pressing his back against the side of the operating table. To his surprise and confusion, Stein knelt down in front of Spirit. Ever so gently, the taller man took the wrist of his injured arm, pulling it straight. "Where does it hurt?" Stein asked calmly, using his free hand to pull up Spirit's sleeve.  
Spirit winced, not answering but rubbing his shoulder. Stein nodded. He let go of the redhead's arm, then got to work unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" Spirit asked, feeling the blush returning to his face.

"Checking you're okay" The doctor replied, in an '_isn't it obvious_' tone. He tugged the olive shirt from the red haired man and discarded it somewhere out of the way on the lab floor. The next thing Spirit felt was Stein's hand running along his collar bone and shoulder, squeezing lightly in places before asking; "You can move it okay can't you?"

Spirit nodded, unsure exactly how to react to all of this. Not far away, the scalpel he'd used was laying on the floor. He shifted his eyes away from that quickly, looking for the door. He should have made a run for it when Stein's back was turned.  
So not to make it obvious that he was planning to bolt at the next possible chance, Spirit forced his gaze from the door and back to Stein. He jumped a little, only now realising that the doctor had suddenly gotten really close.

"You're arm will be fine, don't worry. And by the way, I'm still going to dissect you..." Stein was practically purring, still running that hand up and down Spirits neck and shoulder. "You're quite worked up though... I'll have to calm you down first."

Opening his mouth to object, Spirit gave a small gasp as the other man stopped rubbing his arm and instead raked the fingernails of that hand down the back of his neck. His eyes widened, blush spreading. The doctor placed the tip of a finger under Spirits chin and tilted his head to the side with it. Spirit allowed his face to be moved, cheeks burning as he felt the other man's tongue slowly run along the outside of his ear.  
"S-Stein... d-don't d-" Spirit tried to get the words out, fidgeting and blushing furiously. It was too hard to think properly, with those nails dragging down his back and the heat of the other man's breath and tongue on his ear. His eyes fell shut, mind racing.

Trying his hardest to resist, Spirit pictured the door in his mind. If he could just keep his head clear, maybe an opportunity to escape would come up, he had to be ready.  
Stein's mouth moved down, trailing a lick down Spirits neck before kissing there. The redhead wriggled, unable to keep from moaning as the other man sucked softly on the skin there, nipping and biting down on his neck. He arched his back slightly, pressing himself closer to the silver-haired doctor. He felt the hand on his back move up, raking into his hair and pulling his head back to give the doctor better access to his neck.

While the other man's teeth lightly grazed his throat, Spirit became aware that the doctor was fishing something out of his lab coat. He remembered seeing Stein put something in there not long ago. Part of his mind was still aware that this could not be a good thing. Right now though, he couldn't find it in him to care much. So long as the doctor didn't stop kissing and nipping his neck and ear like he was right now, it didn't matter.

Feeling Stein's free hand on his hip suddenly, Spirit gave another gasp followed by a quiet moan. _'It's a needle...'_ the voice in his mind screamed, now aware of a small sharp pain in his side.

His eyes opened, gaze meeting Stein's once again. "Another distraction-" the redhead whispered, more to himself than anything really, knowing too late that he had fallen for the same trick twice. He could only assume that Stein had injected him with the same stuff that Spirit had accidentally used on the doctor earlier.

His vision was already starting to blur. Remembering how quickly Stein had gone down earlier, the redhead doubted that he would remain conscious for very long. His fears must have shown in his face, because Stein was now calmly reassuring him "Don't worry, you wont feel anything..."

Until he was laid down on the cold metal table, Spirit had not noticed that he had been lifted up from the floor. Vision going all dark and cloudy, he blinked a few times. Somewhere close by, he heard the soft clink of small metal objects being set down. Surgical tools being layed out ready no doubt.

"Don't worry" he heard Stein repeat, although he couldn't see him now, only hear him as unconsciousness set in.

"It'll be over soon... when you wake up we can... and that... we... na... t... sn..."

* * *

Spirit remembered very little of his encounter with Stein when he woke late the next day. The new scars on his body confirmed that the doctor had done _something_ to him, though what it was exactly Spirit had decided that he would rather not know. The other evidence that Spirit had come across when inspecting the new scars was much more confusing. A dark love-bite on his neck. He had at first considered asking Stein, but again, soon decided that he would rather not know.

As with all the other marks, if he just avoided Stein as best he could, it would go away in time.

**That took so much longer that it should have. If anyone is still here, I'm sorry. I'm a bad person, I know. Also Banana.  
If I -can- make myself write another fic, I'm thinking of writing the next one about a certain pink haired boy spending some much needed alone time with a certain weapon. **


End file.
